Ametsuyu
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: [DEDICADO A VIOLET STWY] Es extraño si lo piensa, como hace nada la lluvia había cubierto todo, tragándose el brillo de esa enorme pelota radiante. Y no sabe sí fue por la presencia de esa niñita o qué, lo que hizo desaparecer al agua. Pero sí estaba seguro de algo, y eso era de que Kagura era como el sol, ardiente, capaz de quemarle y causarle cáncer de piel.


**A**_metsuy__**u**_

**P**or _**A**_omine _D_aiki**.**

* * *

_Dedicado a __**Violet Stwy**__ quien siempre externa lo que piensa_

* * *

No se ha dado cuenta en qué instante empezó a llover, ni tampoco cuándo las nubes cubrieron el cielo de un gris severo y denso. El ir y venir de la gente le tiene sin cuidado, y los pasos de las getas contra el suelo a veces es más un sedante que va directo a su cabeza que un ruido insoportable capaz de acrecentarle las ganas de mutilar a diestra y siniestra sin el mínimo de conciencia, al gozar de cierta inmunidad por el rango y al sector de la sociedad al que pertenece.

Okita jala de su antifaz, para ver el techo del local que lo resguarda de la lluvia. Está agrietado, viejo, y el rojo que le pintaba las largas tejas desgastado. Dándole un aspecto a sangre ya seca. Se endereza con pesadez, mirando irritado los cambios de la estación. Alzando un poco los labios en lo que podría pasar a ser un puchero o algo parecido. La humedad es un asco, le incomoda. Quiere irse pero no lleva consigo algún paraguas. Es entonces que sale el dueño del establecimiento, con charola en mano sosteniendo sobre esta una taza de té verde que humea claramente gracias a las bajas temperaturas que conlleva el aguacero.

"Va a durar un rato. ¿Quieres que te preste una de nuestras sombrillas?"

El viejo se la extiende, con el mango roído, y Sougo ya sentado apropiadamente le mira con asco.

"Huele a orines"

"¡Mocoso de-"

"Olvídalo viejo, sí la toco la mano se me pudrirá y pronto estaré como tú"

"_Argh_, es la única que te daré, tómala. Y lárgate de una buena vez, tu presencia pone nervioso a los clientes"

Sin muchos ánimos, a Okita le da por erguirse, tomando al final la sombrilla, desinteresado, doblando el cuello, masajeándose el platisma, y espabilándose un poco.

" Viejo, Hijikata-_san_ pronto se dará cuenta"

"No serás tú"

"¿Por qué estás tan seguro, viejo?"

"Porque si me clausuran no tendrás a donde correr cuando te sientas asfixiado por tus ganas de asesinar a ese subcomandante otaku"

Los ojos bien abiertos, la traba de palabras que no salen por inercia, son signos de que el anciano ha dado en el clavo. Sin más, Sougo abre la sombrilla, no sin antes haber guardado el antifaz, dando un par de pasos fuera del local. Mirando hacia el frente, haciéndosele el camino tan extenso e interminable como nunca antes.

"Regrésala después, es la única que tengo"

"Seguro que con la carga de hoy podrás comprarte uno mejor"

"No metas tus narices en esto, niño"

"No soy un niño"

"A tus ojos solamente. Ya vete"

"Lo haré cuando yo quiera, no porque me lo dice un cadáver andante"

El viejo no dice nada, ignora su comentario, metiéndose otra vez al establecimiento. Dejándole solo, varado en la calle con pocos ánimos de andar, o de siquiera moverse. Pero sin alargarlo más, Sougo empieza a caminar, con la mano izquierda metida en el bolsillo de su uniforme. Dando miradas despectivas a la gente que pasa a su lado, fastidiándose por el agua que le moja el calzado y la brisa fresca, acuosa, que le choca en la cara.

Es molesto, irritante, más porque el agua que le moja se siente espesa, pesada, casi igual que la sangre de esos a quienes ha cortado con RX-78 Kiku-ichimonji.

Para cuando se da cuenta, una horda de mocosos viene en dirección suya, corriendo a velocidad moderada, chocando los pies contra el concreto y levantando los charcos acumulados en el suelo. El instinto se le enciende, reaccionando de inmediato cuando una presencia oculta entre los niños se asoma descarada con fuertes deseos de quitarle la calma. Sujeta la empuñadura de su katana, desenvainando y cortando, o tratando de hacerlo, aquello que quiere impactarlo.

Dándose cuenta de que ha fallado, o le han esquivado. O ambas. O ninguna.

"Oh"

Sintiendo cierto asombro al descubrir de quién se trata.

"¿Ah?"

Vibrando de forma disfrazada cuando sus ojos chocan con esos muros enormes forjados bajo el brillo de los diamantes. Encantado por la danza de esos cabellos naranjas como el de las mandarinas encima del kotetsu en invierno.

"¿Qué crees que haces?"

Con ello se refiere al hecho de estar parada sobre el filo de su espada, de haber esquivado habilidosa y sin problemas el movimiento hecho hace instantes que bien pudo haberla rebanado como pierna de cerdo.

"Gin_-chan_ dijo que evitara a los idiotas si no quería volverme uno"

"Danna te ha mentido, ya eres una de ellos, _china_"

Un escupitajo sorpresivo, crudo, directo, por parte de la chica de los yorozuya en la cara, bastan para hacer que a Sougo se olvide de la lluvia mojándole la cabeza y el uniforme. Provocándolo para lanzarse contra ella en una guerra sin tiempo ni hora. Okita no restringe sus instintos asesinos, ni la malicia que le fluye cada vez que empuña la katana, por su parte Kagura hace algo semejante y si los hubiera, se escucharían los rugidos de dos bestias chocando sus garras.

La disputa se acelera, y llega a un momento en que tanto Kagura como Sougo han perdido sus armas, ella su paraguas, él su espada. Es entonces que a puñetazos, araños, patadas y jalones de cabello se las arreglan para darle una paliza al otro. El agua sigue descendiendo del cielo, empapándolo todo, ahogando las aceras, y evaporándose sus gotas al contacto con los cuerpos ardientes y feroces de ese par de mocosos disputándose las vidas en medio del sendero construido por la pésima mano de obra de una constructora improvisada y pagada por el gobierno gracias a su bajo presupuesto.

Cuando Sougo logra estrellar a la miembro del clan Yato contra el suelo, un potente rayo le ilumina el rostro a Kagura. Sus labios reventados resplandecen bajo la luz de un sol que empieza asomarse y a ahuyentar las nubes de una tormenta acentuada. Los iris cerúleos de ella explotan dentro un deseo salvaje descontrolado que se acrecienta con las galaxias de sadismo explotando en las nebulosas escarlatas de Sougo.

Están tensos, heridos y cansados, pese a mostrarse renuentes a ello.

La lluvia se disipa y la luz dorada empieza a quemar. Okita pierde el interés de repente soltando bruscamente a Kagura, que tose aparatosa mientras gruñe entre dientes.

"Ah, ah, me he ensuciado"

Sougo tira del cuello blanco de su camisa expuesta gracias a que la tía le ha roto el saco.

"¡Estúpido cabeza de *****!, ¡_argh_!"

Okita ya no le escucha, o lo hace a medias, esquivando sin el mínimo problema las patadas y los golpes que lanza Kagura. Está tan concentrado en el cielo iluminado que ya nada puede importarle o molestarle.

Es extraño si lo piensa, como hace nada la lluvia había cubierto todo, tragándose el brillo de esa enorme pelota radiante. Y no sabe sí fue por la presencia de esa niñita o qué, lo que hizo desaparecer al agua. Pero sí estaba seguro de algo, y eso era de que Kagura era como el sol, ardiente, capaz de quemarle y causarle cáncer de piel.

"¡No te creas tanto! ¡Uohhhh!"

"No te acerques, hueles a gata mojada"

"¡¿Qué dijiste?!"

A pesar de usar 3 botes de bloqueador.

* * *

終わり.

* * *

**N/A **Ok, no estoy segura de qué escribí, realmente sí soy sincera tengo muchos problemas para manejar a los personajes de Gintama, más que nada porque la comedia de Sorachi-_sensei_ me resulta extremadamente complicada, al menos a mí. Está en otro nivel, yo hubiera querido poner algo más romántico o gracioso, o ambos, pero enserio que no pude hacerlo. Lo lamento mucho _Violet Stwy_, ojalá pueda pronto manejarlos mejor y así, y darte algo mucho mejor.


End file.
